


The Lost Singer

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family?, Gen, Lost Soul, Suspicions, shape shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are y/n y/ln, you are a hunter. Had been as long as you could remember. When tragedy strikes and your mother is killed, you find yourself on the road, searching for your biological father. One Robert Singer of Sioux falls ND. So many questions filling your mind. Will he believe you? Will he except you, but most of all, will he help you find the thing that killed your mother and destroy it.





	1. Daddy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to meet your dad?

You followed the sheriff about two miles south, and then onto a dirt road. The metal sign that loomed over head read Singers Salvage. Dust sprayed everywhere, and you could almost swear she was doing it on purpose. The two of you pulled up in front of an old house, piles of junk cars seemed to overtake any unused space. She stopped her SUV behind a sleek black, 67 Chevy Impala, as you pulled up beside her. She waited for you to turn off your bike, before speaking. 

"Stay here." she ordered.

"Am I under arrest? Because other wise you can't tell me what in the hell to do." you sneer. She just looks at you with a raised eyebrow, before turning and heading toward the house. You slip off the bike and instantly are drawn to the classic beauty before you. Slowly you run your fingers across her chrome. 

"She's a butte, isn't she?" A deep voice says. You twirl and come face to face with a hazel eyed hunk. 

"Yeah she's great, yours?"you ask locking your (e/c) eyes on to his. He smiles and Nods, 

"Yep, that's my baby. That's a nice ride you have yourself." he said glancing at your bike. 

"Thanks. " you mutter

"Custom made, right?" he asked

"Yeah." you say impressed. 

"Well who ever did that, did an awesome job." he says with a smile. 

"Thanks, and actually that would have been me." you tell him proudly. 

"You?" he asks surprised. 

"What? You don't think a girl can rebuild a bike all by her little lonesome self?" you ask daring him to agree with you. He holds up his hands. 

"Didn't say that, Just...." he starts. 

"Just what?" you dare

"You just don't look much like a grease monkey, that's all." he says trying to smooth things over. 

"Uh the names Dean Winchester." he says. 

"Y/n y/ln." you reply. 

"So, um what did you do that Jody gave you a personal escort?" he asks

"You mean Sheriff, tight ass? She got all bent out of shape cause I used a dead woman's credit card, Like she was gonna need it anytime soon." you say rolling your eyes. 

"You used a bad card, so she brought you to Bobby's?" he asked confused. 

"IT's complicated." you moan. "This uh Bobby Guy, he your dad?" you ask

"Not exactly." he says 

"What exactly then?" you ask

"It's complicated." he tells you. 

Jody knocked on Bobby's door then glanced over her shoulder to make sure you were still there. There was something about this girl, that made her seem familar, yet she had never seen her before in her life. The door opened and a surprised Bobby stared at the Sheriff. 

"Jody? Well this is a surprise." he said 

"Hey Bobby. Sorry to just drop in like this but do you know that girl?" she asked. They both turned to face you, and now Dean. 

"No, cant' say I do, why?" he asks

"She used a dead woman's card to get a room at the Super 8 last night. When I questioned her about it, she said the card belonged to her mother, a friend of yours." Jody tells him. 

"Friend of mine?" he asked

"Yeah, The card was registered to one y/m y/ln, ring a bell?" Jody asked. Bobby froze, his mouth went dry and he felt a pang in his chest. 

"y/mn's dead?" he said softly. 

"so you do know her?" she asks. Sam Winchester Stepped up next to him. 

"Bobby you ok?" he asked. 

The older man gave a nod. 

"Yeah, I know... Knew her. This is her kid?" he asked Jody. 

"That's what she says, claims she was here looking for you actually. So I thought I'd escort her myself. Between the three of us, she's got a bit of an attitude problem, at least toward authority figures." she tells them. Bobby grind slightly. The girl did look like y/mn, the same (y/hc), and eyes. 

"Hey y/n!" Jody calls out. You and Dean both glance at her, and she waves you toward the house. You sigh and head that way, Dean on your heels. 

"Guess your story checks out, stay out of trouble kid. And don't be using that card anymore." she tells you. 

"Sure, what ever you say Sheriff." you say sarcastically. She cracked a smile. 

"Good Luck with this one Bobby, your gonna need it." She said before turning and leaving. 

"Well don't just stand there," Bobby said stepping aside so that you could go in. When Dean attempted to follow, he instead found both him and his brother standing outside the door. 

"Go do something." Bobby said gruffly before shutting it in their faces. 

"So you have a name?" he asks

"Y/n." you replied as you looked around the old run down house. 

"Y/n, The sheriff said you were looking for me." He said eyeing you. You picked up an old book of myths and legends that was sitting on a near by table. 

"Um, yeah... My mother y/mn y/ln, she was killed a couple of weeks ago in Mo." you say setting the book down. 

"Sorry to hear that, your mom was a special lady." he tells you sadly. You turned and faced him. 

"Yeah well she had her moments. Any way, I was sent a bunch of her stuff and well she asked me to personally bring it to you." you tell him, handing him the envelope. He looked down at your mom's hand writing. 

"I appreciate you going to the trouble." he says. 

"No trouble really, truth is I was hoping you could maybe help me out." you say. 

"With?" he asks. You sighed. 

"My mom was shot and killed by the Blue Eyes Mo police department." you tell him. His eyes snap up at you in surprised. 

"What?" he asks

"Yeah well, I hadn't talked to my mom in a while, but from what I understand, She was wanted for multiple murders in the Mo area. Murders she didn't do, but something that looked like her did." you tell him. Bobby Growled. 

"Shapeshifter." he said under his breath. 

"Yeah, so a friend of ours is 98% sure it's presently in Oklahoma. I mean there's a trail of weird shit that goes from Blue eyes to Tulsa, maybe you've caught wind?" you ask

" you mean like the woman accused of practically beating her 200 lb husband to death, even though she was seen at work at the time of the attack. Or the priest that went loco and rapped two nuns, even though he was out of town. Yeah I heard." he sighed

"Anyway, mom mentioned what a great hunter you were, So I thought maybe..." you said letting your words drift.

"Of course y/mn was...." he started, you held up your hand to stop him in mid sentence. 

"Mister, you may want to read that letter before you answer." you say. He looked down at the letter again, and then back at you. 

"Get you a beer?" he asked

"Sure." you say, taking a seat on the couch. Bobby turned and headed into the kitchen, Dean and Sam both looked up from the table at him. 

"You boys get all that?" he asked not surprised in the least that they had made their way in through the back door. 

"We weren't listening Bobby." Dean insisted. He took a beer from the fridge, 

"Right.." he said not believing him. " Take this to her will ya." he said handing the beer to Sam. Sam Got up and headed out of the kitchen. 

"Well go.." he said to Dean. Dean looked as if he was going to say something but decided against it, before following his brother. Bobby sat down at the table and opened the letter. 

"So where you from?" Sam asked. 

"All over." you tell him. 

"Yeah us too." Sam said with a smile. 

"So how do you know Bobby?" Dean asked

"I didn't, My mom did." you say sipping the beer. 

"Ok, so your mom a hunter?" he asked. You eyed him carefully. 

"Was. she died a few weeks back." you tell them. 

"Sorry." They both said together. 

"Thanks, Casualty of the job you know." you tell them. They nod as you down your beer.

"You hunt?" you ask them, finally.

"Yeah, you?" Sam asks

"Yeah." you tell them. Suddenly the sound of glass breaking came from the kitchen and the three of you took off to see what happened. 

"Bobby?" Dean asked. 

"That Fucking Bitch! All This time I had a kid, and she couldn't even bother to give me a call?! What the hell kind of a woman does that?!" he snarled not looking at the three of you. 

"Bobby..." Sam said in a tone that caused the old man to turn around. 

"Shit y/n, I didn't mean it like that, I just..." he stumbled a bit over his words. 

"It's ok I get it. I got one of them letters too. Look you know what, maybe this wasn't a good idea. I'll take care of this problem on my own." You say turning and heading toward the door. 

"Y/n wait!" Bobby said hurrying to get catch up to you, as two very confused Winchesters watched. You stopped in the door way and turned to face him. There was kindness in his eyes, yet they were tired too. You knew that life had not been easy on him. 

"Don't worry Mr Singer, I completely understand." you say

"No one calls me Mr Singer, it's Bobby, and Your mom was a kind woman, sweet, and she stole my heart those (how ever old you are) years ago. I never even really understood why she left, Shit I should have went after her, but pride gets in a man's way sometimes. IF I had, maybe things would have been different. Shit..." he said taking off his ball cap and running his fingers through his gray hair before replacing it back on his head. 

"Look I get it, ok... Things happen. I just thought maybe you could help me get this damn thing, put a stop to it's reign of terror, and make it pay for what it did to my mom. I'm not asking for some big father daughter reunion, I'm just looking for a little help on a hunt." you say. 

"I can do that... You got somewhere to stay?" he asks

"I was staying at the motel, till that damn cop busted me for card fraud." you muttered. 

"Jody's ok, she could have taken you in, instead she brought you here." he reminded you. 

"What ever I don't deal well with cops." you say angrily, 

"Yeah I get it. Dean, Go get y/n's bag off her bike will ya. Sam can you show you to the guest room. I'll start supper" he says heading back into the kitchen. Sam smiles. 

"Yeah this way." he says. He jestures toward the stairs as he and Dean share a quick glance, of what the hell, before going their separate ways.


	2. Awkward Family Moments

You followed the tall guy up the stairs and into a small bedroom. It wasn't much to look at, the faded wallpaper was barely hanging on, and there was an old oak dresser along the wall that had seen it's better days. The bed was a simple twin bed, and the bed spread was white with small roses embedded onto it. 

"It's not much to look at, but it's warm." he said with a small smile. 

"Yeah well beggers can't be choosers." you say as you run your fingers across the wooden footboard of the bed. You slowly made your way toward the window and pushed aside the dingy ruffled curtains. 

"Sorry about your mom." Sam said awkwardly. 

"Thanks" you muttered. You watched as Dean pulled your duffel off the back of your bike and turned to make his way back inside. 

"Our mom died too, demon." Sam said. You turned to look at him. 

"I'm sorry." you said 

"Thanks, it was along time ago, I was just a baby. But I just wanted you to know we feel your pain." he tells you. You stare at each other not saying anything when Dean made his way into the room. 

"What the hell you have in here? A Bowling ball?" he teased as he set it down by the dreser. 

"yeah, I'm on a league." you joke back. He cracked a smile at you. 

"Bathroom is across the hall, Bobby said dinner will be ready in 5." Dean tells you. 

"I'm not real hungry." you reply. 

"You sure? Bobby makes the best stew in South Dakota." Dean says. 

"Yeah I'm sure, thanks." you say forcing your eyes away. 

"Ok well if you change your mind, your welcome." Dean says. He gives his brother a nod toward the door and the two slowly leave you alone. You sit on the bed and pull a small photot out of your bag. Your mothers smiling face starring up at you. You pull the photo to your chest and hold it tight as tears start to fall. 

You had no intention of going down to eat, but the smell of the stew made it's way up the stairs and your stomach protested against your better judgement. Slowly you edged down the stairs following the scent, stopping in the kitchen door way. Sam looked up at you from the table and smiled. 

"You changed your mind. Good." Bobby said serving you up a bowl. You stood in the door way just watching the three men. 

"Sit. eat." Bobby said when you made no attempt to join them. Slowly you sat down between Dean and Sam and spooned the liquid into your mouth. The taste was so good you almosted moaned from pleasure. 

" so y/n tell us about yourself." Bobby said. You shrugged. 

"Like what?" you asked. 

"i don't know, Dean mentioned you rebuilt your bike out there. You're mom teach you that? I remember she had a way with cars herself." Bobby said. 

"No sir, actually my mom and I weren't on speaking terms when I re did the bike. As a matter of fact, we hadn't been on speaking terms for years." You admit as you ate the stew. 

"Why not?" Dean asked. 

"Dean." Sam hissed. 

"What? She brought it up?" Dean said

"You'll have to excuse Dean, Manners never sank in on him." Bobby said gruffly. You chuckled softly. 

"It's ok. It's stupid really, I wanted one thing for my life, and she wanted something completely different. So I left" You noticed Dean glance at Sam and felt him shift uneasy like next to you; " as far as the bike goes; I just found her at a junk yard out side of dallas. I got a book and put her back together." You said. 

"cool." Dean said. You smiled for the first time really meaning too. He smiled back. 

"So y/n this thing that killed your mom. This shifter, you think it's the same on that's in tulsa?" Bobby asked. 

"Honesly, I don't know. My friend seems to think it is. But, look I just want to find the thing that got her, where ever the hell it is, and make it pay. After that I'll be out of your hair." You say. The look on Bobby's face told you that your words stung just a little, but you didn't want him to get the wrong idea. You weren't expecting a disney family reunion. Nor did you really want one. 

"We'll do our best to help you. " Bobby said getting up and taking his bowl to the sink. 

"Thanks." you say getting up. "I'm kind of tired, think I'll turn in." You say heading out of the kitchen.   
You were met by a couple of good nights as you did. Once you were out of their vision you stopped. 

"Bobby, so you think she's really yours?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah I do." Bobby said. 

"So after we catch this thing, you just gonna let her up and leave again?" Sam asked. 

"What choice do I have? Not like I can kidnap her and lock her in my panic room." He said. You could hear a hint of sadness in his voice. You turned and practically ran to your room, taking the stairs two at a time. Once inside you tossed yourself onto your bed and cried yourself to sleep.


	3. Somewhere over the Rainbow

What started out as a sweet innocent dream, suddenly turned to horror. You were a Child, no more than 10 playing in a field of yellow daisies. Your sundress gliding up and down as you twirled happily in the warm sun. Your mother watched nearby, sitting on a blanket. A picnic basket next to her. Suddenly something dark swooped across the sky and blocked out the sun. You could hear your mother calling you, wanting you to come to her, but you couldn't see anything In the darkness. You clumsily made your way toward her voice, falling suddenly over what you thought was a log. But then the sun reappeared and you looked down to find your dress stained with blood. You turned to see what you had stumbled over and screamed when you focused on your mother's dead body, laying there bloody, her eyes lifeless. 

You sat straight up covered in sweat. It took a good minute for you to remember where you were. After you were able to catch your breath you slid off the bed and quietly made your way down the stairs. You had to see what you could find that could give you answers as to who this Bobby singer really was. As soon as you stepped into the large room with the oak desk, a twang of quilt came over you, like you shouldn't be there. But instead of heading back up the stairs you began noising around. First clicking on the desk lamp, and examining the books and papers that were scattered on the top of the desk. One thing was for sure, organizing wasn't one of his strong points. You pulled open a the top drawer and pulled out a half bottle of Jack. You chuckled a bit, maybe you were more like this man then you wanted to admit. You thought to yourself as you placed it back and shut the drawer. You were about to open the other drawer when a voice stopped you. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Dean asked You jumped almost a foot. 

"You scarred the hell out of me." you said 

"Sorry, you uh looking for something?" Dean asked. 

"Not really." you say you walked out from behind the desk and the two of you starred at each other awkwardly. 

"So you want a drink?" He asked finally. you shrugged and he chuckled. 

"Come on, I'm buying." joked as he turned and headed back toward the kitchen. You stood there for a second not sure than followed him. He pulled a tumbler out of the cupburd and set it on the table, you took a seat across from him as he poured you some whiskey, then himself. 

"So, tell me about yourself." Dean said. 

"You first." you replied. He watched you and took a sip. 

"What do you want to know?" he asks. 

"How do you know Mr Singer?" you ask sipping your drink. The liquid burned a bit on the way down, but it was a reaction that you had come to enjoy. 

"Long story short, our dad would drop us off here sometimes when he went hunting. Bobby's kind of like another dad to us. In someways he's more of a dad than our dad." Dean said pouring you another drink and then himself. 

"So your dad he hunts too?" You ask. 

"He did. He died a while back." He said. You could tell he was doing his best to hold his emotions down. Something you did often. 

"Sorry." you say. He toasted his drink at you and then downed it. 

"Your turn. So you said you and your mom didn't get along? Why?" he asked. You raised an eyebrow. Your first reaction was to tell him it was non of his business, but for somereason that's not what came out of your mouth. 

"My mom could be overly controlling, she had a way about her that made you feel guilty if you didn't agree with her. It was always her way, or the high way. And one day I had enough. I didn't want to live in her shadows anymore so I left." You say taking another drink. He gave a small nod as if he understood and poured yet another drink. 

"So you gonna do that again?" he asked. You looked at him confused. 

"What?" you asked. 

"It's just you popped into Bobby's life, say Congratulations it's a girl and then tell him your gonna pop back out, after he helps you. Doesn't really seem fair does it?" He asks

"Life's not fair." you mutter. 

"You got that right." he says. 

"Look I don't even know him, ok? I get this phone call in the middle of the night, telling me that my mother, Whom I hadn't talked to in 2 years is dead. I then get another phone call from some lawyer in Memphis, saying that he has a will left to me by my mother. I drive all the way there only to find the only thing she left me was a damn letter telling me that this Robert Singer guy is my long lost father. Something I asked her about every day of my life as long as I can remember, and she always blew me off. Or made me think she didn't know. Honestly I was gonna burn the damn letter, figured why botehr, I wasn't her mail carrier and if she didn't care to tell us when she was alive, then why in the hell bother at all. But then I... I don't know, I guess I figured in some way I owed her. And I knew that no matter how good a hunter I was, I was going to need more help. So I did what research I could on him, and I'm here." you say and done your drink. Dean looks at you with a kind of understanding in his eyes. 

"So Dorthy's come looking for the wizard." He said. 

"What?" you asked. 

"You know Dorthy, she got swooped up in the tornado, Over the rainbow. And her only way home is the wizard." He says. 

"Ok well I'm dorthy, does that make you the scarecrow?" you ask sarcastically. 

"No honey, I'm the tin man. Look What ever your plans are, I don't want Bobby to get hurt. You understand me?" he asked leaning forward. 

"Don't worry Dean, I'm the one that always gets hurt.:" you down your drink and get up from the table. You turn your tumbler upside down and leave. Dean watched you go. There was something about you that he didn't quite understand, and yet so familair. He finished his drink then headed into the living room before falling onto the couch. He crossed his legs and shut his eyes, unaware that you were still in the shadows watching him. You didn't trust him, hell you didn't trust any of them. But then again who did you trust? A part of you wanted to get your things and leave, before they even woke. But the scared side of you wouldn't let you. Finally Dean let out a soft snore. You crossed the room and starred down at him. You wished you had someone to look out for you the way he looked out for Bobby. You think to your self before turning and heading back up the stairs.


End file.
